Amelia Caezar
Character Profile Name Amelia Chase Rank Escort Girl Porn Actress Affiliation The Criminal Underworld The Red Lady Shery deWinter Alias Amelia Martin Amelia Caezar Miss Chase Age Varies; 20 Species Altered Human Height 5'4" Weight 115 lbs Eye Color Brown Hair Color Brunette Home Planet Coruscant Involvement Non right now Children Non Father Adrian Caezar(deseased) Mother Lenavina Martin Siblings Michael Caezar(deseased) Masters Non Apprentices Non "Tell me, darling, who do you want me to be?" - Amelia Chase to a client. Amelia Chase, as she is best known around the galaxy is a porn acctress of Draclau Films as an Escort Lady of The Red Lady, a widely known brothel franchise. As long as she can remember, she's been with The Red Lady, having been saved as a small girl by one of the women working there. She was about four years old when she was found on Onderon, wondering the streets by herself. She knows only the life she has witnessed around the Red ladies and remember nothing about the life before it. According to the local doctor, she suffered a head trauma that has caused the memory loss. She was born as Amelia Caezar, to Lenavina and Adrian Caezar. She lived on Coruscant for the first few years before her father took her and her brother on a minor diplomatic mission to Onderon where their ship crashed due to a malfunction and possibly even bad piloting. As Amelia Caezar, she is considered to be deseased, killed upon impact just as the rest of the crew, including her father and brother. She was taken by the leading lady situated on Onderon and raised there to become a Red Lady herself. She's had aspirations to become a top lady herself just as she has heard of many others. She began working when she was ten, as she began to look like a fifteen years old girl and five years later, upon learning that Draclau Films were casting for a role in an upcoming movie, applied. She's been doing both jobs since then. Origins Amelia is a third generation of altered humans. She is the granddaughter of Naha'va, genetically created Emperor's hand and the daughter of Lenavina Martin. Due to DNA mixing with humans in the previous generations, Amelia has lost much of her grandmother had. Unlike both her grandmother and mother, Amelia didn't take long to grow up. In fact, this process was very much speed up. Not even the scientists that worked on Naha'va genetic structure couldn't explain this though. Like the two women before her, Amelia has a high endurance level which can be very helpful in her line of work. She's also managed to inherit a bit of force sensitivity from her grandmother even though Lena has non. But it goes up to the point where she can sense things before they happen. This manifests in feelings. She gets a feeling, good or bad, depending on what is to happen. She knows nothing of this though. She simply knows she is how she is, without any explination following it. Biography The forgotten years Amelia has no recollections of the life before coming to live with the Red Lady. She was born on Coruscant to Lenavina and Adrian Ceazar, two years before the birth of her younger brother Michael. It was noticed quite early on that she had a big of a higher level Micro-clorins but it was decided by her parents not to give her up for training before they could be sure. And they wanted to raise her on their own. She spent most of her time at home, with her mother and brother, even when her father had to travel. But at the age of four, her parents decided that she and her brother would go with their father to Onderon on a mission that had no risk. It was supposed to be an interesting and fun experience. Instead, something went wrong with her father's ship just before landing. The systems went crazy, the pilot lost control. Her father kept saying as they were falling that he should have been piloting. He held on to his children, trying to protect them. But when the ship crashed, the ship nearly crushed itself. When Amelia opened her eyes, she was just outside, with a huge hole leading to the inside. She had fallen out. Inside were still the lifeless bodies of the crew, or what was left of them. Confused, not knowing what was going on, and with a bloody head, Amelia walked away into the unknown. The Red Lady "So, when can I start?" - Amelia, when explained what a Red Lady did A small child was spotted entered one of the main cities several hours later. She had dried blood over her curly hair and half destroyed chlothes. There were people that kept asking her questions, others saying mean things to her. Amelia didn't understand what was going on and she was scary. Until a young woman took her into her arms and told her everything was alright. To this way, this woman is like a mother to her. Her name was Sandria Willes. Sandria took her into a beautiful big house and washed the blood and the dirt off her, gave her new clothes and gave her to eat. Amelia had very little reaction to anything anyone said. And even if one of the customers tried to say something, Sandria shut them down right away. When asked what she remembered, Amelia told her her first name. She told her about traveling space and crashing. She told her about her daddy cursing the man that was in control. And then she had nothing more to say. She didn't know what else she could say. She didn't remember anything else. The following years, Amelia stayed on Onderon. She was referred to only as Amelia. She studied the way things were done. She studied the way the women dressed, the way the applied make up on their face, the way they flirted with men, the way they spoke. It was a magical place. And then she secretly watched Sandria sit on a man and move. And she asked her what she did. She was only eight when she listened to the woman explain that it was what they did here. They please the man, her exact words were. Amelia didn't understand. Sandria explained that it was what men and women did. They pleased each others. Sometimes they did it to make babies, other times to have a good time. The only difference was, that the Red ladies got paid for it. And Amelia liked it. She liked everything about it. Two years later, looking like she was fourteen years old, she got into the business. She had no idea about anything yet, expect what she saw. The customer was a man at the age of sixteen. It was going to be his first time too. So they walked each other through it. He was gently with her, he looked after her, made sure she wasn't in too much pain. And when it was done, Amelia had only one thing to say:'' "Can we do it again?"'' Truth was, she liked it. She really enjoyed having sex. She enjoyed everything about it. She didn't like it only when she had to be with an old man that didn't care much about her, just wanted to get off. But she learned to keep her mouth shut and just do it. Different versions of the same person Doing things she didn't want to do, made Amelia learne to separate who she was personally, and who she was when working. She calling it preforming. She preformed with customers. What they wanted her to be, she would become. There have been times when the customers wanted her to use dirty words. She would do it. There were times when the customer wanted to pretend he was raping her, she did it. And there were times when they asked her if they could pretend like they've known each other for years. And she would do it, all of it. Non of the men tried to hurt her, not really, in any shape or form. But what they wanted her to be like, she preformed. She became that person for them and for the pay. She still does that. Draclau Films "There isn't much difference then what I do in the movies and real life." - Amelia on working as a Porn Actress. At the age of fiften, Amelia could pass for mature young woman. She had somehow developed the nickname Miss Chase. It was mostly because a lot of young men courted her and chased after her, wanting her attention. They didn't want an Escort girl, they wanted her. So the girls started teasing her and calling her Miss Chase. That very year, she found out there was a casting for a Porn movie that would be produced by Draclau FIlms. She applied and when asked for a name, she typed in Amelia Chase. From that day on, she referred to herself as Amelia Chase, wherever she went. The girls would always call her Miss Chase, for the fun of it. She got the role in that particular movie and since then has stared in several other movies under production of Draclau FIlms. Escort Girl "It's like being someone's throphy wife. Expect you get cash up front. Who wuldn't want this kind of life?" - Amelia, on being an Escort Girl. At some point, Amelia began working as an Escort Girl. She still occasionally prostitutes on Onderon where she began, but due to her roles, she has become a little bit more known, among certain kind of people and therefor, a bit more interesting to be showed off. She's been to some interesting events around the galaxy thanks to this. She still sleeps with some of her clients, sometimes free of charge, sometimes she gets paid extra. It depends on the person really, how they treat her during the 'date' or what kind of person they are. The really cute ones always get a free of charge. Free Time '' "There's nothing like holding a good firearm in your hand. Expect seeing the fear in someone's eyes when you point it at them."'' - Amelia, on owning her first gun. Amelia doesn't spend all her time working. She enjoys quite a bit of time off work. She likes to spend it cooking, piloting or in a shooting range. She especially enjyos the last bit. Two years ago, she's bought her own gun and takes quite pride in having it. And she doesn't hesitate to use it. She usually does the cooking for her girls. She likes to make a lot of food, not cook for one person. According to some, it's because she hasn't met the right person to cook for. Others say, she's a more the one person kind of gal and it's only natural that she likes to cook for a lot of people. Amelia personally thinks it's because she's been raised in the Red Lady, which she considers her home and the girls in there her family. And it's a very big family. She doesn't own a ship of any kind. When she feels the need for some piloting, she usually rents something and just flies around the planet until the need for it passes and she goes back either work or the shooting range. Depends what suits her at that very moment. Relationships Sandria Willies Like a surrogat mother, Sandria has raised Amelia very well. She's made out of her a descent young woman and an able Red Lady. Amelia often comes to her for advice or to be with her. She's never referred to her as her mother or any other way because she knows Sandria would never approve it. She refers to her by her first name. The love for weapons came from Sandria who has quite a collection for herself. A lot of times, they still go to the shooting range herself, calling it 'quality time'. Sandria is probably the one person Amelia would do anything for in this world. Seth Draclau Amelia met Seth Draclau after her first movie with Draclau Films was finalized. Something about the boss wanting to meet an employee or something along those lines. Amelia didn't care much. She imagined him for some reason as some old man that was just gonna drooll all over her and expect to get some for free because he was her boss. But this was not the case. First of all, he was young and handsome. Second, he was a perfect gentleman in every way. Oddly enough, that made Amelia want to jump his bones willingly and all and free of charge. She didn't do it of course. Instead, she showed him respect which she believes he truly deserves. She doesn't hide the fact that she'd facinated with him and what she's heard on how he conducts his business. Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Human Category:Character Category:Coruscant Category:The Red Lady Category:Criminal Underworld